Sister Bonding Time
by ultimateanimegirl123
Summary: Russi decides its best his beloved two sisters spend some quality time together- and away from him! :D Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Sister Bonding Time

Chapter 1

Belarus crossed her legs uncomfortably on the bench and growled. _Where is he? _She thought impatiently. Her older brother Russia promised he would take her out today. Belarus checked her watch, "Darn it! He's a minute late!" She said furiously. Suddenly, a particular sound caught her attention. *Boing!* *Boing!* Belarus groaned, she didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

"Belarus ~! Over here~!" her oldest sibling, Ukraine, called in a sing-song voice as she ran over to her younger sister, her "large tracks of land" bouncing like basketballs on crack. Belarus scowled.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?!" she asked, standing up and looking her sister dead in the face. Ukraine stopped, immediately terrified.

"Oh…well uh-I- came to see you!" Ukraine replied, biting her lip. Belarus looked around quickly and crossed her arms. "Where's big brother?" she asked. Ukraine stiffened up. "Oh….well…" She looked down and began playing with her fingers. Belarus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" she pressed on.

"There's been…a…. slight change of plans…Russia's…not coming" Ukraine gulped.

"WHAT?! WHY ISN'T HE?!" Belarus shouted, balling up her fists. Ukraine winced at her younger sister's tone.

"Well, he thought it would be nice if it was just us two, I mean, we never really hung out together…" Ukraine's voice trailed off at the sight of her sister's face. There was a long silence, Belarus then abruptly turned on her heel and began to walk. "I'm going home," She declared. Ukraine quickly walked after her. "Wait! Please don't go! I mean, It will be fun!" She tried to reassure. Belarus didn't even give her sister a second glance. "I said "NO"!" Belarus replied. Ukraine stopped in her tracks, a look of pain crossed her face.

"Bela …. Please, do this for our brother." She pleaded. Belarus froze, it's been so long since she's heard her childhood nickname, she felt a sudden surge of nostalgia. Belarus turned around and suddenly the two made eye contact, Ukraine's eyes filled with tears, which wasn't much of a surprise since she was a bit of a cry baby. Belarus crossed her arms, feeling very annoyed. "Alright, alright, fine!" she retorted. Ukraine smiled "Thank you, Bela, It means so mu-"

"Don't call me that, I'm not a little girl anymore" Belarus hissed. Ukraine nodded nervously, tears still in her eyes. Belarus scowled.

"And stop crying! It shows weakness!" she added in a annoyed tone.

Ukraine quickly nodded and dried her tears away. Belarus turned away.

"Alright, where do we go first?" She asked. Ukraine perked up.

"Oh! Well I think we should stop by the International Mall," she replied. Belarus sighed and started to walk away.

"Alright then, let's go" She muttered. Ukraine smiled brightly as she followed….

**A/N: Hopefully this was a good start , please review with your honest opinion. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sister Bonding Time

Chapter 2

After walking for nearly an hour, with occasional stops due to Ukraine's back pains, the two finally reached the largest shopping center in the world, The International Mall. Ukraine heart danced at the sight of it as they walked in. "Oooh! This is going to be so much fun!" She cooed. Belarus rolled her eyes, Ukraine glanced at her younger sister.

"So Belarus, where should we go first?' She asked smiling. Belarus was about to reply when a low growl interrupted her, Belarus felt an uneasiness in her stomach.

"I'm hungry," She finally said. Ukraine beamed even more. "Alright then! Lets go get something to eat, America has this restaurant of his a few stores down! I believe it's called "McDonalds." She said, fishing through her bag for her wallet. Belarus crossed her arms.

"McDonalds? What an idiotic name" She muttered.

As the two made to the restaurant, they were greeted by America.

" 'Sup dudes!" He said, smiling his usual goofy smile. Ukraine waved and smiled shyly while Belarus said nothing.

"Alright, what would ya' like?" He asked. Belarus stared at the menu in disbelief, half of this stuff didn't even sound like food! Before she could say anything Ukraine quickly ordered for them.

"My sister and I would just like a Big Mac, I've heard of them but never tried them!" She said smiling, Belarus glared at her sister, but Ukraine pretended not to notice.

"Alright then! Here ya go!" America replied, handing them there meal.

Ukraine smiled politely in return and the two took their seats.

Belarus stared at the large, greasy sandwich in front of her while Ukraine chewed happily at hers.

"What is _this_?" She asked smugly. Ukraine stopped chewing and smiled.

"Mr. America calls it: A Hamburger" Ukraine replied.

"I call it: A Heart-Attack Waiting to Happen," Belarus retorted.

"Aww, don't be like that! Try it Belarus, I'm sure you'll like it!" Ukraine said encouragingly. Belarus sighed, her sister was not letting up.

"Alright, alright!" Belarus scowled picking up the greasy sandwich between her hands. _This better be worth it _ she thought before taking a small bite. Her eyelids suddenly shot up. Ukraine raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Well? How is it?" She asked, leaning in excitedly.

"I-it's…." Belarus stuttered.

"Hmmm?" Ukraine pushed on. Belarus suddenly scrunched up her nose and made a face.

"DISGUSTING! AN ABSOLUTE WASTE OF MONEY!" She exclaimed.

Ukraine's face deflated like a balloon, she actually thought for the first time ever that her sister actually ENJOYED something.

"….Oh….I'm sorry you feel that way," she finally said softly. Belarus just crossed her arms.

"Well then, I guess we can go now," Ukraine said, standing up to leave.

"I'll be there with you in a second," Belarus replied. Ukraine nodded and walked out the exit door. As soon as her sister was out of sight, Belarus quickly grabbed the sandwich, put it in its container and stuffed it into her bag.

"I'll save for later, when she's gone" Belarus mumbled before rushing out the door to catch up with her sister. As they walked Ukraine noticed a small bulge in her sister's bag.

"Hey, what's in the-"

"_Nothing_, " Belarus said quickly.

Ukraine took this as a notion to be quiet and said nothing, but as she looked away, a small smile formed slowly on her lips….

**A/N – This took WAY too long to complete, it's my fault (my laziness got the best of me) this chapters a bit short, my apologies, just something to keep everyone occupied as I get Chapter 3 going. Thanks for all the support! ;)**


End file.
